


Company Sports Day

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looking forward to the annual company sports day?" Blaine asked, smiling broadly at Kurt. "Only two weeks to go!"</p><p>Oh joy! "Of course I am," Kurt lied, smiling back at Blaine. "What's not to love?"</p><p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge 2016.</p><p>Outdoor sporting event. week 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Sports Day

"Looking forward to the annual company sports day?" Blaine asked, smiling broadly at Kurt. "Only two weeks to go!"

Oh joy! "Of course I am," Kurt lied, smiling back at Blaine. "What's not to love?"

In truth Kurt hated the whole annual ordeal, but at the accountancy firm where they both worked, it would be sacrilege to own up to the fact. And even worse than that.. for Kurt to admit that he hated sport in general.. of any kind.. participating or watching. 

"I really should try and start doing some training for it," Blaine commented. "I'm so unfit at the moment."

"Oh? I really must find time to get myself in shape too.. although I'll probably never get round to it if I'm being realistic," Kurt laughed with fake enthusiasm. "Although I don't know what you're worried about, mister.. you always win nearly every event you enter."

Blaine was one of those annoying people who seemed to be good at everything, with little or no effort… and Kurt wasn't even just referring to sports here.

Despite what he'd said, Kurt had been in training for this for the last month or so, desperately hoping to snatch Blaine's crown from under his nose. Kurt may hate sport.. but he loved a challenge. He didn't mind Blaine winning as such.. they were actually good work buddies.. it was just the look of astonished surprise that always came with his win.. making everyone fall in love him for his modesty.. and Kurt wished for once, he could be on the receiving end of that.  
"Oh I'm sure you usually 'let' me win.." Blaine winked, resting his hands on Kurt's desk and leaning over towards him.. giving Kurt a lovely waft of his cologne.

Kurt raised his eyebrows jovially. "If that's what you think Blaine Anderson, you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do."

Kurt enjoyed the view of Blaine's ass twitching in his well fitting pants as he walked back to his own desk, remembering the one thing that always got him excited about company sports day... Blaine in those short shorts he always wore. 

********

Kurt was up at six o'clock the next morning. A nice refreshing run through Central Park before work was not his first choice of how to spend his morning. (He preferred sitting in bed with a nice cup of coffee, browsing the internet for all sorts of goodies, or reading a bit of fan fiction from one of his favourite tv shows.) However it was summer.. and he had to get his body 'sports day ready'… and hopefully the pain would be worth the gain!

He looked around to make sure nobody could see him before partaking in a few lunges, stretching his legs to their limit. He'd probably suffer for it later, but it had to be done if he stood any chance of putting on a good show at sports day… because time was running out.

Suddenly Kurt saw another runner coming up the path.. and he inexplicably panicked, hiding himself behind a nearby tree. As the runner got closer though, he recognised that it was Blaine and he almost gasped out loud. Blaine was the last person he'd expected to see. Hadn't he said he hadn't started any training?

Unfortunately Blaine stopped running when he got as far as Kurt... a little too close for comfort.. but as Kurt peeped out from behind his hiding place, the risk was definitely worth it, for there was Blaine.. bending and stretching.. and there was no way he could be wearing any underwear beneath those shorts! Kurt badly wished he could find out… but he could hardly jump out from behind the tree and proposition Blaine in Central Park.. no matter how good friends they were.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, as Blaine spread his legs and bent to touch his toes.. down and to the left.. back up.. down and to the right.. and those shorts had to have lycra in them or this was an exercise that'd be too painful to do, surely? 

*********

Later.. in at the office, Blaine was his usual smiley self.. even bringing Kurt a coffee from their favourite local coffee shop. He knew how Kurt detested the coffee at work.. only putting up with it when he was struggling to stay awake.

"Oh I love you," Kurt sighed, grabbing the cup off of Blaine. "How did you know I needed this today?" He certainly did need it.. and had been hoping to get one himself, but he'd been feeling a little distracted after seeing Blaine in the park this morning.. and hadn't allowed himself enough time.

Blaine shrugged, with what Kurt could swear was a smirk. "Call it intuition." It was almost as if Blaine knew. In fact, he did seem to be bringing Kurt coffee quite a lot lately.. but that must have been a coincidence, right?

"Started that training yet for sports day?" Kurt asked, nonchalantly.. taking a grateful sip of coffee, trying to shake the vision of Blaine in those shorts this morning.

Blaine tapped the side of his nose. "Think I'm going to give my secrets to the opposition? You getting worried?"

"Oh Blaine.." Kurt smiled sweetly, "we all know you're going to be the sports day champ. There's no point me even thinking I stand a chance."

Blaine leaned over towards him (boy Kurt really did love that cologne Blaine wore). "That's very unlike you to give in so easily," he said huskily. Not for the first time this morning, Kurt's cock did a cheeky twitch in his underwear.. and it wasn't helped by the fact that Blaine was wearing that blue shirt that Kurt loved him in too…

"Huh!" Kurt almost scoffed, feeling a bit flustered and hot. "I love your shorts by the way.. oh.. I mean shirt. Shirt. Shirt. Shirt I mean… definitely." Kurt bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything else.

Blaine laughed lightly. "Thanks.. I guess? It is one of my faves. And I'd say you definitely need that coffee this morning," he said with a flirty wink.

"You're right, I do.." Kurt grimaced.. taking another mouthful with a playful hum of agreement, wishing the floor would open up for him to disappear into.

Despite everything though, Kurt still managed to admire Blaine's pert ass again in those fine, fine pants as he made his way to his own desk.

*******

After that, Kurt decided to abandon trips to the park. He'd had some disturbingly wonderful dreams during the subsequent nights.. and it felt like a safer option all round. Each morning, he trotted around his apartment with vigour, often in only his underwear... hoping this would have as good an effect as running in the great outdoors.

Even exercising in his apartment, he couldn't shake the images of Blaine though. The whole thing was ridiculous.. he couldn't afford to be like this, he still had to work with the man. By the third day though, he gave in… jerking himself off in the shower to very happy thoughts, deciding there and then that there was no point feeling guilty.. Blaine need never know. 

Acting normal around Blaine suddenly seemed to be the most difficult thing in the world. He found himself stammering and blushing quite a lot when Blaine came over to talk to him.. resulting in quite a few confused looks from the other man. Kurt had always liked Blaine and considered him one of his best friends.. but suddenly Kurt was seeing things about him that he'd never really noticed before.

Kurt just hoped that once sports day was out of the way… everything would get back to normal.

********

Before he knew it... sports day was here. It was being held at the sports club of one of the senior accountants… a very plush affair. After the activities there was always a delicious barbecue, where everyone could let their hair down a little and do a post-mortem of the events they'd taken part in… and generally mingle while sharing superficial polite conversation.

The IT department had produced a complicated spreadsheet of who was in what for the day. Mostly it was lucky dip as to what you were entered for, with everyone being allowed to choose one event on top of the others they'd been entered for. When all the points were accumulated, the employee with the most points would be crowned the winner. Simple.

Most races and events were for fun in order to cater for a mixture of ages and abilities.. Kurt had done quite well in the 'egg and spoon' race and the 'walking backwards' race. He'd even won the silly obstacle course where they'd had to dress up in various pieces of clothing along the way. The only time he'd come across Blaine was when they'd had to work together in the three legged race… Blaine's mainly bare leg tied tightly to his as they wrapped an arm round each other and tried to run as a team. Kurt still hadn't quite recovered from that one.

Kurt bumped into Blaine again while he was examining the scoresheet, towards the end of the afternoon. Just as he suspected, everything was resting on the final race… his elected 'men's one hundred metre dash'… the race that would sort out the men from the boys.. if either he or Blaine could win this race, they would be the supreme champion, according to the scores.

Kurt tried to keep his competing head as Blaine pressed his scantily clad body close to him.. and those tiny shorts that Kurt had been longing to see Blaine wearing, were proving a bit of a distraction. When the race was over, he could allow himself the pleasure of enjoying them to his heart's content.. but not before the race.

Blaine obviously had no such qualms as he draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders, reminding Kurt that no only did he love Blaine's scent when he was freshly showered.. but also loved the scent of his manly sweat when he'd been doing lots of exercise. This was definitely ruining his pre race mindset. 

********

It was time for the final race and Kurt's head was still off kilter as the runners set off under starter's orders. He made an excellent start.. and it probably served him right for taking the whole thing so seriously while Blaine truthfully couldn't care less if he won or not.. but he managed to trip on an invisible bump in the grass, turning his ankle as he fell. Race and prize all over in one foul swoop.

Blaine was immediately there.. kneeling by his side. "Oh Kurt.. are you alright? Do I need to take you to the medic?"

Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine was there. "Blaine.. what are you doing? You've messed up your chance to win. Now Sebastian from the help desk is probably going to take the trophy."

Blaine shrugged, gently cupping Kurt's injured ankle between his hands.. looking extremely worried.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kurt asked quietly, enjoying his calf being rested on Blaine's hairy thighs.

"I'm not worried about a stupid trophy. The only thing I'm worried about is you.You're all I care about, Kurt."

"Really?" Kurt thought that this could be a good 'movie moment' where Blaine could lean down and kiss him soundly on the lips. Then he remembered where they were… and that they'd gathered quite an audience.

"Maybe you need to go to the hospital.." Blaine wondered, a frown on his face.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Just help me up so I can see how bad it is."

*******

Luckily most people were distracted with the presentation of the winner's trophy by the time Kurt was standing on his own two feet again. One grimace as he tried to put weight on his bad ankle had Blaine scooping him up and carrying him over to a chair.

"Really.. you don't need to carry me!" Kurt half laughed as he hung on to Blaine's neck.

"No arguing, Kurt. I'm going to take care of you."

It was turning into a weird sort of a day.

*******

After determining that Kurt's injury was nothing too serious, Blaine had found a bandage in the first aid kit… wrapping Kurt's ankle like a professional.

"You can't be left by yourself... with a bad ankle," Blaine decided. "You can come back to my place so I can look after you."

"Really? You seriously don't have to do this… and anyway I don't think we can leave before the barbecue." Kurt was pretty sure their bosses wouldn't be impressed if they sneaked off early. Today was all about 'bonding' and everyone was expected to make an effort.

"Okay," Blaine sighed. "One hour. We'll give them one hour.. then we're going."

"So.. when you say 'looking after me'.. are you going to be bringing me endless snacks and drinks?" Kurt asked with a smile.

To Kurt's surprise Blaine nodded, crouching down so their eyes were level.. cupping Kurt's cheek with one hand. "Yes.. and there's going to be bubble baths and massage.. if that's something you'd like."

Kurt blushed. "As if I'd say 'no' to that."

*******

"It's such a shame, Kurt," Blaine said, "about today." Blaine was unwrapping Kurt's bandage while Kurt was ensconced on his couch (with strict instructions not to move).

"Oh you know.." Kurt was a little distracted as Blaine finished taking the bandage off of his ankle... and after looking closely at the slight swelling, Blaine began massaging his calf.. right up to his knee. Whilst touching his knee wasn't really that risqué, so to speak, it was certainly a long way from his ankle.. and Kurt's stomach seemed to be doing somersaults.

"Shame after all that training you did," Blaine smirked.

"I.. I.. you knew..?" Kurt couldn't help laughing.

"Of course. I saw you weeks ago.. and then you saw me.. and tried to hide from me.."

"You got me.." Kurt blushed. "I thought it was strange you doing that little exercise routine right by me."

"Well I thought it might draw you out.. but you were determined to keep up the lie."

"You were obviously lying too. You told me you hadn't done any training."

"I guess we're quits then," Blaine smiled, planting a kiss on the inside of Kurt's knee. Kurt sighed... and just shamelessly let his erection tent his shorts. It was obvious the way this was going… the sexual tension had been brewing.. and anyway friends didn't just kiss each other's erogenous zones.

Blaine stared, swallowing heavily. "How about that bath then?"

"Sounds perfect, Blaine. What are you going to do while I'm bathing in luscious bubbles?" Kurt asked mischievously.

"I.. oh.. I.. um.." Blaine flustered, grinning as words failed him.

"It's okay you big doofus," Kurt laughed. "I guess you'd better come and join me.. you did promise to take care of me after all."

*******

"Are you sure your ankle's not hurting?" Blaine inquired.. as Kurt's legs were thrown over Blaine's shoulders… Blaine's fingers opening him up to soft cries and gasps.

"Funny enough," Kurt smiled sweetly, "Not right at this moment." 

"There 'is' one good thing," Blaine breathed, his voice low and husky.. as he (annoyingly) took an absolute age to slide a condom onto his throbbing erection. "When you go limping into work on Monday, everyone'll think it's your ankle.. when we'll know it's probably because I've fucked you hard into my mattress for the whole weekend."

"Oh.. oh.. that's good to know." Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's hands, smoothing lube meticulously over the condom with careful strokes. 

"Although I don't know if anyone will suspect... bearing in mind they don't know we're together.." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine…" Kurt rolled his eyes, silenced for a moment as Blaine began pushing inside him. "Surely you heard the whoops.. and the ripples of applause as we left together this afternoon."

"Oh right.." Blaine chuckled. "God. This feels so good, Kurt."

"Mmm." Kurt agreed as they settled into a comfortable rhythm. "I'm pretty sure I heard your personal assistant calling out 'about time' as well."

"Probably a good thing.. if everyone knows, I mean," Blaine laughed, leaning in for a kiss.. which quickly turned into something deep and meaningful, instead of the quick peck he'd planned, "because I don't think I'd be able to keep quiet about something this amazing."


End file.
